Attention! amour caché pour cause de timidité!
by ma-guy
Summary: Deidara est la nouvelle coéquipière de Sasori. Mais attention! lorsque les sentiments prennent le dessus, le danger n'est pas loin! Je sais que Deidara est un mec!


_**Dans ma fic, Deidara est une fille. Tobi est là aussi, malgré la présence de Sasori. On peut dire qu'il est à la place d'Orochimaru, en quelque sorte, vu qu'il porte son anneau, Kū, le ciel (merci wikiii!).  
**_

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

-Sasori, je te présente ta nouvelle équipière, Deidara! Ledit Sasori se retourna lentement aux paroles de son leader. Fermant les yeux, respirant un bon coup, il fit face à sa nouvelle compagne de mission. Il eu un petit choc lorsqu'il découvrit une jeune fille entre 18 et 20 ans, blonde, aux yeux bleus qui lui souriait timidement.

-Euh...ehhh...salut... baragouina la nouvelle venue, le rouge montant doucement aux joues.

-Bonjour. Lui répondit froidement le roux, s'étant déjà remis au travail sur son pantin (une vraie merveille! Ne cessait-il de répéter)

Il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune fille baisser la tête d'un air dépité.

-Bon. C'est ta chambre avec Sasori. Vous nous rejoindrez dans un quart d'heure, Hidan et Kakuzu vont bientôt rentrer avec le rokubi. Ce sera une...hum... "cérémonie d'initiation", si je puis dire..." déclara Pain, l'air soucieux que le senpaï de Deidara ne semble pas l'accepter.

Une fois le leader sorti, Sasori se retourna sur sa chaise, et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus profonds de la nouvelle recrue. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est mignonne. Mais...

- Range tes affaires. Tu prends le côté droit du lit, tu ne touche pas à mes pantins, tu ne prends pas la salle de bain pour des heures, tu ranges ce que tu déranges -logique- , et surtout, ne me parle pas pour rien dire.

-Eh oh, du calme, le rouquin! D'abord, je suis ici chez moi aussi, que ça te plaise ou non, ensuite la salle de bain j'en aurais pour le temps qu'il faudra, et enfin, si j'ai envie de te parler, je te parles. Au fait, c'est horrible, ce que vous faites.

Eh oui. c'était la timide Deidara qui venait de parler comme ça. Et, là, Sasori était sur le cul. Il fixait la blonde avec une bouche de trois mètre de hauteur, les yeux exorbités. Wouah, quel culot, cette fille!! Lui parler comme ça, à lui, le scorpion des sables rouge. Non seulement elle venait de lui clouer le bec, mais ensuite elle venait d'insulter son art.

- Horrible? HORRIBLE? Non, mais tu sais à qui tu t'adresse, blondasse? Au scorpion des sables rouge!! au maître absoooooolu des pantins! L'art de tout les arts! Cria Sasori, s'étant à présent levé de sa chaise.

Et voilà. Il repartait encore dans son trip sur les pantins... mais Deidara semblait avoir un énorme potentiel pour la provocation, et n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Art? Vous appelez "ça" de l'art? Je vais vous en montrer de l'art, moi! Déclara-t-elle en plongeant sa main dans une saccoche sur son flanc. Elle la ressorti quelques instants plus tard, une bouche dans sa main mâchonnant une substance ressemblant fortement à un chewing-gum à la banane. Un petit oiseau en sorti. Ah, non! c'es de l'argile... la jeune sculpteuse lança l'animal en l'aire qui fit trois fois le tour de la chambre, avant d'exploser, sur ordre de sa "maîtresse". Le plafond était légèrement brûlé.

- Je ne vois pas de l'art. Dit Sasori, le visage ayant repris son apparence lisse et froide habituelle. Tout ce qui est artistique est éternel, alors...

- Éternel?L'art, éternel? Pfffff!! l'art est éphémère, son existence ne se sublime que par la disparition en un clin d'oeil. Quand mes créations explosent, au moment où le corps est désintégré, éparpillé en l'air, alors, là, je ressens que c'est de l'art. Débita la blonde, les yeux dans le vague, vivant son récit.

- N'importe quoi! Un art valable souffre les affres du temps sans changer, ni tomber en morceaux. L'art est éternel.

Les deux se disputèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où Itachi entra dans la pièce pour leur annoncer que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer, et qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la pièce principale. Deidara loucha sur Itachi, les yeux remplis de petits coeurs. "C'qu'il est mignoooooooonnn!"

Voilà les pensée de la jeune fille en fleur. Les trois nuke-nin parcourirent les couloirs, pour enfin déboucher dans une immense pièce, ressemblant à une grotte. Normal, c'est une, me direz vous.

-Bien, prenez place. Annonça le leader, apparamment ravis d'exercer sa fonction. Deidara, tu vas te mettre sur l'index droit.

Deidara acquiesça et fit un bond pour se retrouver sur le bout du doigt.

- Hey!! fit une voix à côté d'elle.

C'était la fille aux cheveux bleux avec sa fleur en papelard.

- Je suis la seule, fille avec toi! Je m'appelle Konan. Toi c'est Deidara, c'est ça?

- Yep!! Ça doit pas être facile d'être seule, au milieu de tous ces hommes sexuellement limités, non? Répondit Deidara en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Comme tu dis! soupira Konan. Je suis contente que tu sois là...

Deidara allait répondre, lorsque le leader demanda le silence, et la concentration...

***

La cérémonie était enfin achevée.

- Raaaaah!! J'suis crevé!!!

Hidan. Le jashiniste du groupe, et le seul d'ailleurs. Un homme assez vulgaire, susceptible, et qui plus est, légèrement pervers sur les bords

- Hey!! Ma jolie blonde!! Ça te dirais de venir dans ma chambre? On pourrait faire...plus ample connaissance, hein?

Rectification: pervers tout court. Deidara lui lança son regard bleu-comme-l'iceberg qui refroidit tout de suite notre homme aux cheveux impeccablement gominés. Crevée, complètement vidée, voilà comment elle se sentait. Se rendant en traînant dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux, se relaxant, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Jusqu'au moment où un certain roux-rouge rentra lui aussi dans la chambre, et claqua la porte. Putain, il peut pas faire encore plus de bruit?

- Tssssss...aucune endurance! Tu ne sera pas utile en mission, si tu es crevée rien qu'après une petite cérémonie...

- Oh, laissez moi donc, et retournez jouer avec vos affreuse poupées...

-Ça suffit!! On en a déjà discuté, et j'ai pas la force de recommencer à argumenter avec une mioche comme toi.

- Aha!! Vous voyez donc que vous êtes tout aussi crevé que moi! fanfaronna Deidara, un doigt accusateur pointé dans sa direction.

Sasori, souffla et gémit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiaaannnte!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est coooooonne! Il allait devoir la supporter encore longtemps, cette tronche à baffes? Comme il y a peu de temps, itachi rentre dans la pièce pour leur annoncer que le dinner était servi.

- Vous êtes incroyablement sexy, Itachi-san! s'exclama joyeusement Deidara.

Sasori failli lâcher son tournevis sous l'effet de la surprise. Itachi quant à lui, ne répondit rien et sortit. Deidara arborait un sourir provocateur. Le marionnettiste se retourna pour fixer la jeune fille qui se brossait les cheveux. "Elle est trognonne!!" pensa t-il. Mon dieu!! Il vient de penser du bien de quelqu'un? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Secouant sa tête il se remit au travail. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il se leva, s'étira.

- Allez, on va manger!! grogna t'il à l'adresse de Deidara qui s'amusait avec une de ses _horribles_ créations "artistiques". Lorsque Sasori passa devant, il jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'écureuil en argile. Ils empruntèrent un tas de couloirs, et arrivèrent dans une salle à manger, plutôt lugubre, éclairée par des chandelles. Une longue table comptant 10 place occupait la plupart du terrain. Quand ils se furent assis, Deidara remarqua que la chaise à côté de celle en bout de tables à gauche était vide.

-Euh...hum. Elle se racla la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que cette chaise est inoccupée?

- Parce que Tobi est encore en retard... Répondit Konan, la voix frémissant de colère. Deidara était tellement absorbée par ses pensée, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Konan était assise juste à côté d'elle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, pour laisser apparaître un homme au visage recouvert d'un masque orange en spirale, avec une unique trou pour l'oeil gauche. Son apparence était si louffoque que Deidara eu envie d'exploser de rire.

- Pardonnez moi pour mon retard, mais j'avais perdu mon ours en peluche préféré, et je...

- C'est bon assieds toi. Le coupa le leader, sa voix faisant à peu près le même effet qu'une douche froide par un jour d'hiver. Enfin, cela coupa le fou-rire de Deidara qui menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Le repas était simple: en entrée salade de tomates avec dés de gruyère. En plat principal bavette à la sauce aux champignons accompagnée de ses petits haricots verts croquants. Et en dessert flan recouvert d'une épaisse couche de caramel. L'atmosphère était détendue, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde.

- Tu aimes? C'est moi qui ait cuisiné! Souffla Konan à Deidara

- J'adooore!! En plus, vu que je ne sais pas très bien cuisiner, je t'admire encore plus! essaya d'expliquer la blonde, la bouche pleine de viande et de haricots.

- Contente que ça te plaise! ^^

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde se dirigea dans la salle de distractions. A part Konan qui devait faire la vaiselle.

- Tu veux que je t'aide? Proposa Deidara

- Non, non, ça va aller. Dit Konan, la pile d'assiettes qu'elle portait menaçant de s'effondrer.

- Euh, non, je vais t'aider!

Elles rigolaient bien, se racontant des blagues, des annecdotes sur leurs combats, des histoires. Comme quoi, on peut bien rigoler, même avec les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans la mousse!

Une fois que tout fut terminé, la cuisine brillante de propreté, les assiettes, verres, couverts, plats rangés, lavés, elles décidèrent d'aller se reposer dans la salle. Mais celle-ce était plongée dans le noir. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge, Konan comprit.

- Ah oui, il est déjà minuit et demi...

- Hein? Le temps a filé dis donc! Deidara en était estommaquée.

-Bon, ben écoute, on a qu'a aller se coucher. proposa Konan, refoulant un baillement.

- Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée moi aussi.

Les deux filles se séparèrent arrivées devant l'entrées de leurs chambres respéctives. Deidara essaya d'ouvrir la porte le plus doucement possible, au cas où son senpaï dormirait.

- Où étais-tu? l'accueilli une voix froide.

Sasori était couché dans le lit, un bouquin à la main.

- J'étais à l'endroit précis où j'étais.

Whoua...quelle réplique cinglante... Mettons cela sur le compte de la fatique...pauvre Deidara...elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'enferma. Sasori avait un drôle de petit sourir aux lèvres... Deidara n' était entrée dans la salle de bain que depuis deux minutes, lorsqu'un cri étranglé en parvint. Le sourir du scorpion s'accentua. Et lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit violament, il prit un air innocent. Mais, quand il découvrit Deidara en mini-nuisette -ce qui était prévu, bien sûr- il senti une bouffée de chaleur parcourir tout son corps. Et ça, c'était pas prévu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma chemise de nuit, petit con?

- Du calme! t'es rouge comme une cerise avec tes cheveux en bataille, ça te rends encore plus sexy.

Deidara en perdit son latin. Même Sasori eu la bouche en croix(1)...

"Meeeerde, merde, merde...qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?" pensa l'abruti de rouquin.

- Deidara toujours une tête aussi choquée, se coucha, et lui tourna le dos. Sasori se tourna à son tour et éteignit la lumière.

Et ce n'était qu'un commencement...

* * *

(1): ÔxÔ

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Quels sont vos conseils pour améliorer? je continue?

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a.


End file.
